The overall objective of this project is to determine the effectiveness of two widely used treatment regimes with two populations of alcoholics who differ markedly in their level of socio-economic functioning. The specific goals of the study are to determine the effect of treatment modality upon outcome measures representing social, psychological, psychiatric and occupational functioning of the patients; to evaluate the influence of employment status on outcome; to develop sets of antecedent variables which best predict outcome; and to determine the extent to which antecedent predictors are modified by treatment modality. The research design involves 120 men who have been employed regularly for 12 months prior to entering the study and 60 who have been unemployed. An equal number from each of these two subgroups are assigned at random to one of three treatment modalities: a) medication only b) multi-therapy c) control (medical followup). A comprehensive series of diagnostic procedures is done when S first enters the study and at six and twelve months. Wives and employers are used as informants and each S is followed monthly.